Un Cadeau Inattendu et Inoubliable
by potine
Summary: Pour un anniversaire extraordinaire, un cadeau exceptionnel...   voici un OS anniversaire pour Magicvanille assez lemonesque... Public averti /!\ Domination et Lemon cru /!\ Demetri x Edward x Magicvanille


**Vinou : Coucou ma Nessie chérie ! J'espère que tu auras aimé ce merveilleux moment entre Demetri, et Edward (profite en, je retiens Po de venir t'arracher Edward des mains !). Tu vois ce sont deux bons soumis prêts à te donner plaisir et volupté. En tout cas, moi, je me suis régalée à le corriger ! Miam, miam… Tu prends une année de plus ? C'est vraiment pas de chance, moi qui chaque année perds une année ! (Bien sur que non, je ne triche pas, ce n'est pas mon genre !lol). Je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire ma biche, et je te promets que quand je sortirai avec Rob, je lui demanderai le numéro de Charlie pour toi !lol... Robisous ma pomme d'amour**

**Pauline : Ma Nessie, tu es une personne exceptionnelle, ma UPPG chérie avec notre Vinou qui se joint à moi en me corrigeant et en amplifiant certains passages pour te souhaiter un merveilleux vingt-neuvième anniversaire, bien moins exceptionnel que ce que tu m'a fait vivre avec les Tpas à Paris mais j'espère que tu ressentiras tout mon amour et mon affection pour toi ma chérie. Tu es comme une sœur, pas de sang mais de cœur, tu me comprends, tu m'écoute, tu es une partie de moi. Je t'aime, t'admire et tant d'autres choses. Je t'embrasse très fort et te souhaite encore un joyeux anniversaire ma chérie ! 3. Tu as vingt-neuf ans et c'est un bel âge, je ne peux t'étreindre comme je le voudrais pour te montrer mon amour et te fêter dignement mais sache que je suis là par l'esprit et le cœur… Bon alors voici un OS à ma sauce, avec des personnages fictifs et réels… Bon tu dois t'en douter, ça va être lémoniaque et avec pas mal de tes teams, vinou a même écrit la team Brochette et a amplifié pas mal de choses et en a rajouté… bon on a aussi papoté en te laissant des messages ma chérie… Je t'envoie un univers de demisous et de robisous mon tit amour et te souhaite de nouveau un merveilleux anniversaire…**

**Un cadeau inattendu et inoubliable…**

Ce soir j'avais une soirée très importante. J'étais ce que l'on appelait le plus couramment une dominante.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Vanessa et j'ai vingt-neuf ans. Je suis une jeune femme, brune, plutôt sûre de moi. J'aime le regard des hommes et j'en joue. J'aime les hommes et les voir soumis est une victoire inestimable.

Ce soir, un ami dom' Jacob organisait une soirée dominant-soumis. Mon ventre brûlait d'anticipation, j'avais déjà pris de nombreuses douches froides mais rien ne calmait le feu logé dans mes entrailles. Il fallait que je sorte. Je m'habillai de mon ensemble sport et sortis courir. Je me sentais libre à mesure que mes foulées frappaient le sol, et je pris rapidement un rythme de croisière.

Jacob avait été mon premier dominant car oui pour être dominante, j'avais connu le monde de la soumission. J'avais connu depuis deux autres dominants, Riley et Jasper. J'avais rompu à chaque fois par commun accord à l'exception de ma relation avec Jacob. Il commençait à éprouver des sentiments forts pour moi alors que pour moi, rien ne serait possible avec lui. Au jour d'aujourd'hui il avait trouvé chaussure à son pied en la personne d'Audrey. Jasper lui, avait rencontré Cendrine et Riley, quant à lui, filait un amour dom-soumis avec Marie-Sophie mais elle préférait qu'on l'appelle So'. Elles étaient toutes des filles formidables et elles convenaient parfaitement à leur double.

Je me mis à soupirer, je rêvais de vivre une romance avec un homme qui comblerait mes désirs de dominante mais avec qui je vivrais plus. Cependant je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusions, les femmes qui dominent faisaient peur. J'allais devoir mettre de côté ma sexualité débridée lorsque je rencontrerai l'homme qui me fera vibrer. _(Vinou : mmh*se gratte la gorges* youhou, tu m'as oubliée avec mon Rob !/ Potine : Patience, ça arrive…)_

Je me retrouvais de nouveau à la porte de ma maison dans les environs de Seattle. Je ne mettais pas rendu compte du temps qui avait passé, tellement j'avais été perdu dans mes pensées pendant mon jogging. Dès que je franchis le pas de ma porte, je regardai l'heure. J'avais encore deux heures avant de devoir partir.

Je me fis couler un bain alors que je contemplais mon costume pour la soirée. Le thème de la soirée était« l'époque débridée sous Louis XIV », un thème plein de promesses. Je me léchai les lèvres d'anticipation. Je me mis à secouer ma tête pour m'enlever toutes les images érotiques qui commençaient à trotter dans ma tête.

J'entrai dans ma salle de bain, fis glisser mes vêtements trempés de sueur le long de mon corps. Je les poussais de la pointe de mon pied et plongeai dans l'eau chaude de mon bain rempli de mousse. Je me mis à frissonner de bien être, je me sentai bien et soupirai d'aise. Je me mis à frotter mon corps, et à le bichonner.

Je sortis dès que l'eau commença à tiédir, et me séchai en vitesse. Je sortis mes artifices et passai sur mon corps mon beurre corporel à la pêche, puis appliquai ma fameuse poudre sucrée qui donnait à ma peau un goût exquis ce qui faisait son effet sur mes amants qui se régalaient de me dévorer de baisers. Quand j'eu fut fini, je me mis à relever mes cheveux bouclés en un chignon structuré gardant un coté sauvage. Je me noircis les yeux et mis mon loup.

J'étais connu comme la femme mystérieuse. Je masquais toujours mes yeux lors des soirées auxquelles je participais, c'étais ma signature. Cela me donnait un attrait énigmatique et renfonçait le côté intense de la séduction. Mes soumis ne connaissaient jamais mon visage. Je savais que ça les rendait fou de ne pas connaitre mon identité. Seuls mes plus proches amis savaient qui se cachait derrière ce masque.

Je mis mes bas noirs, mon shorty en dentelle noire ainsi que mon soutien gorge assortis. Je pris la robe d'un rouge sanguin avec des arabesques noires et or et la revêtis avec attention afin de ne pas écorcher ma coiffure et mon maquillage. Je pris les hauts talons rouges qui allaient rehaussées mes longues jambes. J'agrémentai le tout de la parure en rubis comprenant collier et boucles d'oreilles que Jacob m'avait envoyé avec la robe. Je me tournais devant le miroir, et me mis à sourire. Ce soir j'allais faire fureur.

J'avais fait en sorte d'arriver avec une bonne demi-heure de retard. J'aimais habituellement être en avance dans ma vie de tous les jours mais quand j'enfilai mon rôle de dom', je savais me faire désirer. Arrivée sur le pas de la porte du manoir de Jacob, je n'eus pas besoin de frapper. On m'attendait. Edgar le major d'homme de mon ami m'ouvrit rapidement la porte, il me fit un sourire. Il me proposa de me délester de mon manteau. Son sourire s'agrandit d'autant plus en voyant ma tenue et m'indiqua la direction de la salle de réception de mon ancien dom'. Je connaissais bien sûr la maison mais je savais qu'Edgar faisait cela par devoir, je le laissai donc me guider.

La salle était joliment décorée, c'était assez extravagant mais le thème n'était-il pas Louis XIV ? Les tons crème et or prédominés ainsi que le rouge bien sûr. Je ne mis pas longtemps à faire le tour de la salle, elle était tellement bondée qu'on ne voyait pas plus loin que de son nez, mes seins et mes fesses en contacte permanent avec un ou une invitée. Puis je les vis, mes amies de toujours, aussi déjantées et dominatrices que moi, Sylvine et Pauline. _(Vinou : *tape dans les mains* ouiii on est là !/ Potine : Je n'allais pas nous oublier :D)_ Elles étaient des filles à part dans mon entourage, on se comprenait parfaitement et souvent Virginie nous rejoignait et là on pouvait dire que ça partait dans des délires incommensurables.

Alors que j'avançais vers elle, je vis Kellan au bras de sa soumise Catherine dit Cathou et Sabrina avec Damon. Ils étaient assez coordonnés et vivaient des passions fusionnelles.

Je rejoignis bien vite mes amies. Sylvine était surexcitée et Pauline ne valait pas mieux, elle tapait même du pied devant ma lenteur. Elles m'accueillirent avec de grands sourires carnassiers. Ouh elles me cachaient quelque chose. Je savais qu'elles n'allaient pas me rater pour mon anniversaire mais voir leur sourire démoniaque me donna la chair de poule. Elles se donnèrent un regard entendu face à mon absence de réaction et sourirent d'autant plus.

_- Vous, vous préparez quelque chose…_

_- Tu crois ça ? Je sais, c'est vraiment étrange de vouloir te fêter ton anniversaire, mais qu'est que tu veux, on est des filles excentriques ! me dit Sylvine, sarcastique._

_- Tu as vingt neuf ans et on a qu'une vie, donc ça se fête ! dit joyeusement Pauline._

Je restai septique, qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient bien manigancer ? Je ne pus réfléchir plus longtemps, Sylvine avait un sourire tellement grand que je savais qu'elle n'était pas loin de tout me dire et sa comparse devait se mordre les lèvres avec force pour éviter de parler.

_-Rohhh c'est l'horreur, regarde-moi ce minois, comment tu veux que je tienne un secret… et puis tu m'aides pas quand tu souris comme cela… Maugréa faussement Pauline, en envoyant un coup de coude à Sylvine._

_-Alors il y a bien quelque chose… ris-je._

_-Hein, hein mais à toi de deviner de quoi il s'agit…_

J'aimais habituellement les surprises mais avec elles, je pouvais m'attendre à tout. Pourtant je ne mis pas longtemps avant de me rendre compte d'une chose surprenante, mes amies étaient seules. Je savais que Pauline avait un soumis depuis peu et qu'il était doué du le feu de Dieu d'après elle. Quant à Sylvine, et bien elle venait de sortir d'une relation avec un certain Cam' _(Vinou : beurk ! il est ou mon Rob ? snif !/ Potine : euh Vinou, tu voulais vraiment que je te fasse rompre avec Rob ?/ Vinou : Ok, j'abdique, avec des arguments pareil, je ne peux pas lutter !)_ que j'avais trouvé d'ailleurs pas mal la seule fois où je l'avais rencontré. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas mis longtemps à se remettre en selle mais là, rien. Elle m'avait parlé au téléphone d'un certain ami d'enfance qui voulait vivre des sensations fortes et elle avait tout de suite pensée à moi. Du coup, qu'elle l'avait initié théoriquement à notre monde.

Elles me fixaient toujours, elles devaient voir un signe qui leur montrait que j'avançais vers le droit chemin car leurs sourires s'agrandirent.

_-Hum pour information, où sont vos cavaliers ?_

Elles se regardèrent mutuellement et elles me dirent en cœur.

_-SURPRISE !_

_-Va dans la chambre rouge, ils t'y attendent, me confia Sylvine avec un grand sourire._

_-Hum ne m'abîme pas mon soumis et je te le prêterai peut-être pour ton cadeau de Noël… rit Pauline._

_-Moi, mon ami est disponible donc tu as no limit avec, surenchérit Sylvine._

Oh putain je rêvais ! En cadeau, elles m'offraient leurs « hommes ». Enfin, Pauline me prêtait son homme, et Sylvine, bah, elle me faisait cadeau d'un homme qui pourrait être mon futur soumis, voire même l'homme de ma vie. Je me précipitais dans leurs bras et leur fis un énorme câlin.

_-Vous êtes des amours les filles…_

_-Le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses nous faire c'est de profiter… dit Pauline_

_-et de t'éclater… surenchérit Sylvine._

_-Allez va t'amuser avant que je ne vienne reprendre mon homme, rit Pauline._

_-Rohhhh arrête de dire des bêtises Popo… s'esclaffa Sylvine. (Potine : je me taille moi-même, c'est trop drôle… Ba oui comme tu le sais je suis jalouse et un tantinet possessive)._

Je me mis à fendre la foule et pris la direction des escaliers. J'avais rendez-vous dans la chambre rouge…

Je passai un rapide coup d'œil dans un miroir situé dans un couloir proche de la fameuse chambre. Mon cœur battait la chamade du fait de l'anticipation et je sentais que ce soir, j'allais vivre une expérience unique.

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre concernée et ce que je vis m'excita d'autant plus. A genoux, têtes baissées, mains sur leurs cuisses, nus, les deux hommes m'attendaient comme les êtres soumis qu'ils étaient. Il y avait un blond, les cheveux légèrement en bataille, le torse lisse et blanc qui était plus nerveux et s'était quelque peu crispé à mon arrivée. Il devait être le novice. Le second, les cheveux dans un savant coiffé décoiffé, brun-roux aux reflets bronze et cuivre, était immobile et déterminé. Son torse était magnifiquement sculpté et lisse, à la peau albâtre. Je ne voyais pas leurs visages, mais rien que leur position et leur physique avantageux me firent mouiller d'anticipation. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et fis glisser la fermeture de ma robe à mesure que je m'approchais d'eux.

J'observais tout autour de moi. Je voulais les faire patienter, les faire trépigner même. Plus je m'approchais d'eux, plus je voyais leurs impatience. Je leur tournai autour tel un prédateur. Le blond serrait fortement ses poings sur ses cuisses, alors que les muscles du dos du rouquin bandaient dès que je m'éloignais. J'adorais jouer, je faisais souvent cela avec mes soumis et j'avais pu constater une nette différence entre les actes sans jeu préalable et le sexe quand je menais leurs nerfs à vif.

La chambre était comme son nom l'indiquait drapé de rouge, le lit avait des draps rouge en satin alors que des voiles descendaient du cadre supérieur du baldaquin. Le reste de la pièce était dorée et noire. Elle était richement meublée de meubles anciens, de couleur foncée. Sur la table de nuit

_- Assoyez-vous sur le lit… _

Je les vis s'exécuter et observais chacun de leurs mouvements, chacune de leur réaction. Le rouquin était résigné et obéissait sans jamais lever le regard, quant au blond. Hum son inexpérience se voyait, il leva un instant son regard et croisa le mien. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu électrique. Hum, je souris de sa naïveté, ça promettait d'être intéressant…

_- Je vois qu'il y a un novice parmi nous… Hum et tu ne connais pas les règles, ça promet de t'être instructif. Quel est ton nom ?_

_-Demetri._

_-Demetri… et toi ? Dis-je en m'adressant au rouquin._

_-Edward Madame..._

_-Edward…Très bien. __Toi, qui connais les règles de la soumission, peux-tu dire à ton compagnon quels sont les risques encourus s'il regarde dans ma direction sans que je lui autorise ?_

_-cinq coups de fouet Madame._

_-Hum, cinq, c'est peut-être un peu trop, disons trois… Edward, lève-toi et accompagne Demetri sur le banc, enchaîne-le…_

Je voyais bien l'effet de ma voix autoritaire sur les deux virilités de ces deux hommes. La bosse dans celle de Demetri était conséquente alors que celle d'Edward était impressionnante. Ce dernier emmena son acolyte au banc de flagellation, ils avaient tout deux la tête baissée et le rouquin ne mis pas bien longtemps pour le faire s'agenouiller et attacher. J'ouvris le placard en face du lit et trouvai ce dont j'avais besoin. Une cravache souple ferait l'affaire, je ne voulais pas le blesser, mais simplement l'initier. Je retournai auprès de mes soumis et tendis à Edward le manche.

_-Maintenant, frappe-le… et s'il-te-plaît, mets y un peu de conviction !_

Je le vis un éclair d'hésitation dans ses yeux, mais il le prit quand même. Il abaissa une première fois l'instrument contre le dos de Demetri. Celui-ci frémi de surprise, mais ne dit rien, je vis ses muscles se tendre, sa mâchoire se serrer, et ses poings se fermer. Je me reculai pour observer la scène sous un meilleur angle. Je m'assis, sur le lit, ainsi je pouvais contempler de profil le regardai chaque geste comme au ralenti, j'observai chaque muscle de chacun se tendre, se contracter. C'était sublime à voir. A chaque coup, Demetri frémissait un peu plus mais il ne disait toujours rien. J'étais très contente, il fera avec un peu plus de formation un excellent soumis. Je voyais bien qu'Edward soufflait des mots à Demetri pendant la punition, il devait lui apprendre quelques règles de la soumission.

Ces deux hommes étaient parfaits. Ils étaient musclés mais sans trop. Leurs abdos étaient bien dessinés, leurs pectoraux me faisaient saliver, leurs épaules larges, leur V sublimes, la tension sur le visage de Demetri et la détermination sur celui d'Edward. Je comprenais pourquoi Pauline l'avait pris en soumis.

Edward avait les yeux verts, assez exceptionnels. Ils tiraient sur l'émeraude mais avec son désir évident ils s'étaient assombris et étaient devenus abyssaux. Il n'était pas trop musclé, mais athlétique, ciselé tout en finesse. Sa peau était claire, ce qui faisait ressortir la couleur particulière de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Il avait la mâchoire carrée, un nez droit et des pommettes saillantes.

Demetri avait des yeux bleus gris, qui lui conféraient un regard acier assez intrigant. Il avait des muscles aussi fins et sculptés que ceux d'Edward. Une fine ligne de poils blonds descendait du nombril en un chemin menant droit au fruit défendu. Ce qui me fit sourire rien qu'à l'idée de le suivre et de croquer son fruit. Il avait un visage fin, triangulaire, les traits assez masculins bien qu'ils restent assez juvéniles. Ses lèvres roses promettaient monts et merveilles.

Ce novice m'intriguait, et le net potentiel qu'il dégageait me donnait envie de devenir sa première dominatrice. Sylvine m'avait gâté en m'offrant sa première expérience dominant-soumis. De plus, tout en lui m'attirait, je sentais tout mon être se tendre d'anticipation. Je le voulais.

Le châtiment cessa rapidement. Les coups n'avaient pas été forts, Edward l'avait juste mis en garde. Cela me fit sourire, leur entraide allait aider Demetri pour la suite et il était important qu'il ait un équilibre en dehors d'une relation dominant-soumis, un appui pour se confier.

-Allez, sur le lit. Edward enchaîne Demetri, assis à la tête du lit et ensuite allonge-toi sur le dos.

Ils firent ce que je leur dis sans broncher, ni lever les yeux. J'allais montrer à Demetri, quelle était le sens d'une relation dominant-soumis. Il fallait que j'y aille en douceur…

Sur la table de nuit, se trouvait un bol, je me penchai et vis qu'il contenait de la pâte à tartiner au chocolat. Mon Dieu, les filles avaient même pensé à ce détail. J'adorai lécher du chocolat sur mes soumis… J'avais une addiction tout aussi forte pour cette gourmandise que pour les plaisirs de la chair.

J'allais devoir expliquer à Demetri les règles de base de la soumission. Edward s'était mis dans le sens de la largeur du lit et Demetri allait pouvoir contempler la scène de profil. Je me mis à califourchon sur Edward, et mis le bol à nos côtés.

-Demetri la relation dominant-soumis se construit sur la bases de la confiance, et de l'abandon. Toi en tant que soumis tu devras me faire une totale confiance, abandonner ton plaisir entre mes mains, me laisser le maitriser, le contrôler, le faire exploser ou bien le retenir te procurera une jouissance encore jamais égalée. En contre partie, moi en tant que maitresse, je te ferai découvrir des pratiques dont tu n'as pas encore idée mais qui te procureront un plaisir inégalé, sans aller au-delà de tes limites, je m'assurerai de ton confort, et t'accorderai une pleine confiance pour te soumettre à moi les yeux fermés, et j'espère que tu ne me décevras auquel cas tu seras puni. Pour cela quelques règles de base sont à respecter. Comme tu as pu t'en douter, le soumis n'a pas le droit de regarder son dominant, à moins que ce dernier lui en donne l'autorisation. Il n'a pas droit de parler, gémir, et jouir sans son accord. Certains d'entre nous mettent en place des règles de vie, chaque soumis doit alors suivre une alimentation et un programme sportif stricts. Selon le potentiel que je décèlerai en toi, je te donnerai ou non une seconde possibilité pour que je puisse voir si tes compétences feront de toi un possible soumis et pourquoi pas te prendre en élève…Si bien sur tu en as toujours envie. Regarde bien, observe et apprend.

Je me tournai vers Edward. Il était resté immobile et fixé le plafond du lit. Je savais qu'il se concentrait déjà afin de repousser son plaisir le plus longtemps possible.

-Edward, ferme les yeux et ressens.

Il m'obéit. Je me penchai alors sur lui et déposa une myriade de baisers sur son visage tout en évitant ses lèvres, je fis de même avec le cou. Je me mis à le lécher, le mordiller et tester ses endroits sensibles. Pour cela je regardai avec attention, les expressions sur son visage. Je le voyais serrer fortement la mâchoire à certains moments alors que je sentais son désir augmenter contre mes fesses. J'intensifiais alors les caresses sur ses points sensibles et je sentais la tension de son corps du fait de sa concentration. Pauline l'avait vraiment bien soumit…

Je descendis sur son torse et repris mon investigation, il était sensible au niveau des tétons, des abdos et de son nombril. Je me mis à faire des arabesques et tracer des lignes sur ses muscles avec ma langue puis mes dents. Je pris ses mamelons en bouche, je les suçais, les mordillais, les léchais. Son dos s'arqua sous le poids des sensations alors que sa mâchoire se serra avec plus de force en étouffant au mieux ses gémissements.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Demetri et croisai son regard obscurcit. Mon Dieu, il était encore plus beau ! Je pris le bol et plongeai mes doigts dans la texture lisse et brillante et dessinai des courbes imaginaires sur le torse et le cou d'Edward. Demetri se tendit un peu plus alors qu'Edward s'arqua de nouveau contre moi. Son désir gonflait de façon impressionnant sous mon bassin, et je sentis mes plis s'humidifier à l'idée d'avoir une telle grosseur en moi. Cela devait lui être quelque peu douloureux. J'aimais ça…

Sans quitter Demetri des yeux, je me penchai sur Edward et commençai à lécher son V puis à remonter doucement en direction de son cou. Je me mis à gémir contre sa peau et je vis des frissons parcourir son épiderme alors que son dos s'arquait encore. Je vis les pieds de notre Demétri se crisper et je me délectai de le savoir lui aussi fou de désir. Je me mis à croquer la peau du cou d'Edward alors que mes mains glissaient sur sa peau encore collante et descendre sur sa virilité. Je me mis à la masturber avec doigté alors que ma seconde main promenait sur son torse en une caresse légère lui procurant désir et frissons. Je me penchai un peu pour embrasser son torse, alors que je quittai ses cuisses pour descendre tout le long et me retrouver en tête à tête avec son pénis qui luisait sous mes caresses Je pris le bol avec moi et mis du chocolat sur les jambes d'Edward. Je repris mon traitement buccal, me rapprochant toujours plus de son entrejambe. Alors que j'arrivais à l'aine, je vis le corps de mon soumis s'arquer de nouveau et je déviais non sans avoir touché par « accident » son érection. Je remontai vers son visage et redescendit avec lenteur de nouveau vers son besoin, tout en m'attardant sur ses points le sentais proche et je me mis à sourire contre sa peau. Arrivée au niveau de son pénis, je passai de rapides coups de langue sur les traces de chocolat, son corps faisait des soubresauts tant il avait envie de se libérer mais il n'allait pas être exaucé dans l'immédiat. J'entendais au dessus de moi leurs respirations saccadées, c'était parfait !

Je remis du délice chocolaté sur son sexe gorgé, en badigeonna dans les moindres recoins avant de me jeter dessus et de le prendre violemment en bouche. Edward s'arqua violemment contre moi, mon nez tapa dans son pubis et je me délectais de cette sensation. Je fis de rapides vas et vient alors que ma langue aspirait, léchait, son désir et le chocolat. Son goût était extraordinaire. Alors que je le sentais tout proche, je sortis son sexe de ma bouche et m'attarda sur son gland, notamment le bourrelet situé en dessous où le plaisir était plus intense. Je le travaillais encore un moment, quand je le sentis trop proche. Je sorti sont érection de ma bouche et lui souris satisfaite.

-C'est très bien Edward, maintenant tu peux jouir dès que tu en auras envie, et je veux t'entendre alors que j'aspirerai ton sperme et l'avalerai.

Je redescendis et le repris en bouche. J'aspirai et recommençai mon travail alternativement avec le plat et la pointe de la langue. Il ne mit pas bien longtemps avant de jouir.

-Oh Dieu OUI !

Son corps s'arqua brutalement, alors que de violents spasmes parcoururent sa verge avant qu'il ne se déverse en trois longs jets chauds de son fluide emplissant ma bouche. Je le nettoyai tout en gardant son sperme dans ma bouche. Je me redressai et quand je fus à son oreille, j'avalai…Il gémit ! _(Vinou : roooo ! la coquine !/ Potine : Petit délire que je me suis fait et je pense que notre Nessie en est parfaitement capable, pas vrai mon tit amour ?)_

Je quittai le corps d'Edward, qui retomba peu à peu de son extase. Je me tournai vers Demetri, lui aussi avait besoin de mes soins mais je lui réservai une autre surprise…

Je me postai devant lui, lui caressait le visage, il avait toujours ses yeux baisser même si je voyais qu'il luttait pour les garder dans cet état. Je lui redressai la tête. J'avais besoin de son regard.

-Demetri, tu peux me regarder chéri.

Il obéit.

Ses yeux étaient noirs, seul un fin cercle montrait la véritable couleur de ses pupilles. Je me pourléchai les lèvres et je le vis exhaler plus rapidement et avec difficulté. Je me sentais comme une lionne en chasse et ce doux agneau allait me succomber… Je me mis à califourchon sur son désir et me mis à onduler pour caresser son désir avec mes plis. Je le vis légèrement haleter mais il se retint en se mordant violemment les lèvres. Parfait ! Cette vision me donna envie d'y aller plus brusquement mais je voulais le faire languir…

Je continuai donc à caresser son membre alors que ma seconde main jouait déjà avec ses tétons. Je repris le bol et quand il me vit me rapprocher de lui avec le chocolat, je l'entendis gémir. Je me figeai et le scrutai d'un regard inquisiteur. Ne lui avais-je pas dit de se retenir ?

-Demetri, il me semble que tu devais rester silencieux, tu sais ce qui arrive aux vilains garçons ? Ils sont punis…

Je le vis déglutir avec difficulté, je me relevais et pris sur le sol de la chambre, la cravache délaissée. Je me repositionnais sur Demetri, et me mis à caresser son torse avec l'instrument. Je tournoyais l'extrémité de la cravache sur la pointe de son téton avant de la lever et l'abattre nerveusement dessus. Je le sentis frémir sous moi alors que sa verge se tendait, et durcissait d'avantage. Je sentais son souffle bruyant sur mon visage et je repris trois fois de plus la manœuvre sur chacun de ses tétons, alternant entre caresses et punitions. Je le sentis proche de la rupture. Je posai la cravache à mes côtés et mes doigts redescendirent sur son besoin. Je le pris en main un instant, et jouai à lui procurer différentes sensations avec les diverses parties de ma main. Il était encore plus proche…

Je sentais dans mon dos le regard chaud d'Edward, il était revenu parmi nous et observait tout de notre scène. Je me levai et enlevai mon dessous avant de m'empaler brusquement sur le membre érigé de Demetri. Je le sentis se tendre et retenir sa respiration. Quand je commençai les mouvements sur sa hampe, je le sentis respirer de nouveau avec difficulté.

-Je veux t'entendre. Ne te retiens pas.

Il ne se fit pas prier et gémit, grogna alors que je m'abaissai et me relevai inlassablement sur son pic. Je le sentais quelque peu palpiter. Je ne voulais pas qu'il jouisse, pas maintenant. Je me relevai un peu en stoppant tout mouvement.

-retiens-toi de jouir mon agneau. Je ne veux pas que tu te libère, pas maintenant.

Je m'abaissai de nouveau et continuai mes mouvements de hanche, je le sentais si près et pourtant il ne devait pas partir dans l'extase. Il ne le fallait surtout pas. Pourtant je continuai mes mouvements. La boule familière se formait au niveau des reins et une chaleur emplissait mon corps de part en part. Je ne mis pas longtemps à jouir sur lui. Je le voyais se mordre violemment les lèvres, signe qu'il se retenait avec violence. Je me retirai rapidement de lui pour ne pas qu'il succombe à son plaisir. Sa respiration était erratique.

Je me reculai de lui avant de me pencher de nouveau et de basculer mes mains sur son dos pour lui enlever les menottes qui entravaient ses poignets. Quand il fut libéré, je me tournai vers Edward toujours étendu, et me penchai au dessus de sa verge, en pointant mes fesses vers Demétri.

-Demétri, lèche-moi ! Nettoies-moi de ma jouissance et n'oublie pas de lubrifier mon anus consciencieusement. Lui ordonnai-je avant d'engloutir le sexe d'Edward.

Je commençai à sucer Edward goulument tant j'étais excitée. Je l'avalai profondément et je sentis Edward frémir et durcir un plus. Je pris son membre en main et effectuai des mouvements rapides sur sa hampe tout en faisant tourner mon pouce sur son gland en m'attardant sur sa fente. Le liquide pré-éjaculatoire s'y trouvait déjà alors que le sexe d'Edward était érigé à son maximum.

Demétri pendant ce temps c'était jeté avec avidité sur mes plis, et on peut dire qu'il y mettait du cœur, me nettoyant avec application. Puis il remonta sa langue le long de ma fente jusqu'à mon anus. Sa langue malicieuse tournoyait autour de mon trou, et y força l'entrée à plusieurs reprises. Il était gourmand. Quand je sentis que j'étais suffisamment lubrifiée, j'interrompus la masturbation. (_Potine : Vinou, tu sais que je t'aime avec ce passage et tes dialogues, punaise c'est moi où il fait très chaud mdr)_

Les deux hommes étaient à leur point de rupture.

-Ca suffit ! Ordonnai-je à Demetri.

Je me mis en face d'Edward, me mis à califourchon sur lui et m'empala sur son sexe sans plus de cérémonie. Nous avions tout deux le souffle coupé. Mais je n'en avais pas fini, j'aimais être pris de tout côté et j'avais cette image depuis le début de la soirée. _(Team sandwich oblige !lol/ attend tu as rajouté aussi une team brochette, c'est trop bon, hiha ! Vas-y Nessie !)_

-Demetri, viens près de nous et prend-moi mon agneau par mon petit trou que tu as si bien travaillé.

Ce qu'il fit sans prier. Je le sentis m'étirer avec lenteur et la sensation de la double pénétration m'électrisa un peu plus à chaque centimètre qu'il entrait en moi. Je me penchai d'avantage contre le torse d'Edward pour lui laisser plus d'accès, et tendis les bras en arrière pour agripper ses fesses donnant un coup ferme pour qu'il s'enfonce plus rapidement et plus profondément. Ils commencèrent de lents et profonds mouvements en un ballet sensuel qui m'enveloppait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je les entendis haleter contre mon cou. Ils étaient proches, et moi aussi. Jamais je n'avais autant aimé les expériences à trois, j'avais toujours expérimenté avec une seconde femme mais jamais avec deux hommes. J'avais déjà été investi par mon anus et avait connu le plaisir anal couplé au vaginal grâce aux jouets. Mais être étirée par ces deux hommes en même temps était une expérience unique. Chaque mouvement m'amenait un peu plus vers ma jouissance. J'étais au bord du gouffre. Je les sentais bien se retenir violemment. Edward s'agrippait au drap alors que Demetri me labourait les hanches en enfonçant ses longs doigts des ma chair.

-Caresser moi, j'y suis presque…Haletai-je difficilement. Et je veux vous entendre jouir.

Je sentis descendre la main d'Edward sur mon bouton de plaisir, alors que Demetri me malaxa les seins, étirant mes pointes entre ses doigts. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour décoller. Je leur criai de me rejoindre et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Je m'effondrai sur Edward et Demetri sur moi. Nous étions terrassés par notre orgasme incapable de bouger.

Peu à peu je sentis leurs verges se ramollir. Demetri se retira de moi, et je libérai Edward m'allongeant à ses cotés, épuisée.

Ils virent se blottir dans mes bras, une tête sur chacun de mes seins. Je fermai les yeux, et repensai à mes deux amies malicieuses avant de m'endormir.

Wahou quel magnifique vingt-neuvième anniversaire !

**Alors Nessie, ça va ma chérie ?**

**Encore Joyeux Anniversaire mon ange et profite de ta journée…**

**On t'aime.**

**Potine et Vinou, co-écrivaine de choc**


End file.
